Rosas
by Cute.Will.Hatake
Summary: Este es un songfic que le prometi a mi prima, espero que lo disfruten...


Hola amigos, este es un Songfic NaruHina que le prometí a mi prima hace un tiempo, espero que sea de su agrado y que les guste, la canción es una de las primeras canciones que escuche de la oreja de Van gotch "rosas", a lo que las han escuchado saben que es una canción bastante bonita.

Bien prima esto va para ti y para todos ustedes lectores, les digo que la que va narrar es Hinata y por su puesto ¡yo! (xD)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un día bastante bello en Konoha, al menos superficialmente, El cielo estaba completamente azul, igual que aquellos ojos azules que la volvían loca, El sol brillaba como nunca…obviamente un día calido y con mucho movimiento de parte de todos los habitantes de esta bella aldea…

Hinata se encontraba paseando por la aldea con una revista en la mano, Esa revista parecía ser lo más interesante del mundo… _Las rosas como las flores más recomendables para el amor y la pasión._

**En un día de estos en que suelo pensar**

"**hoy va a ser el día menos pensado"**

**Nos hemos cruzado has decidido mirar,**

**A los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado.**

Se paro delante de una tienda y se quedo mirando a la vidriera con algo de nostalgia en los ojos, se notaba que pensaba en algo que para ella era muy triste o simplemente complicado…

_- ¿Lo que dice Ino y Tenten será cierto?, ¿Le debo pedir ayuda a Sakura-chan?- pensaba abiertamente-_

_Flash Back_

_Estaban cuatro chicas en la mesa de un centro comercial, específicamente en un café…_

_- Oh vamos Sakura, conquistar a Sasuke-cubito-de-hielo-kun no es fácil, dinos como le hiciste, cuéntanos el secreto…- Decía con curiosidad Ino-_

_- Por favor Ino, no hice nada, solo tenia mucho trabajo en el hospital, el pensó que yo lo ignoraba y su orgullo Uchiha no lo dejo en paz y comenzó a tratar de mmm como decirlo, ¿reenamorarme?-_

_- ò.ó seguimos pensando que tienes algún secreto-_

_- y yo les sigo diciendo que no hice nada- _

_- Sabes, deberías darle consejos a Hinata…- dice Tenten jugando con una cucharita _

_- ¿D-demo, a-a m-mi p-por q-qué?- pregunto una Hinata algo intrigada _

_- :3 Sabemos muy bien que te gusta Naruto, Hinata, no intentes engañarnos- dice divertida Ino_

**Desde el momento en el que te conocí**

**Resumiendo con prisas tiempo silencio**

**Te juro que a nadie le eh vuelto a decir**

**Que tenemos el record del mundo en querernos.**

_**- Oigan no la molesten, si a Hinata le gusta Naruto, no es nuestro problema- mira como Hinata estaba totalmente roja jugando con sus dedos como cuando eran adolescentes- **_

_**The end Flash Back**_

Mas arriba de la estantería, estaba el cartel que decía "Florería Yamanaka'', Veía aquel milagro de la naturaleza, aquel color rojo tan profundo y bello que se juntaba en aquel capullo y tan abundantemente que no podía evitar perderse en aquellas rosas tan bien cuidadas

- Sabes Hinata-chan, las rosas son las flores del amor- le dijo una voz detrás de ella

- ¿T-tu l-lo c-crees S-sakura-chan?- decía Hinata algo sonrojada

- Claro, el rojo representa la pasión, la ternura de una rosa el cariño, su abundancia el tamaño los sentimientos y sus espinas significan que nunca es fácil, para conseguir el amor de alguien nunca debes de rendirte y sobre todo debes ser tu misma- le sonrió abiertamente- ¿sabes a lo que me refiero cierto?- hace una seña con la cabeza para que vea a la derecha

Hay venían Sasuke y… El, sonriente, hiperactivo, bello, guapo, fuerte y sobre todo tan decidido Naruto Uzumaki, eso era lo que mas le gustaba de el, su personalidad de nunca te rindas, era tan lindo cuando se decidía a algo y nunca lo soltaba no importa que o quien se le pusiera delante a intentar hacerlo decaer

**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada**

**A que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí**

**Porque ya sabes que me encanta esas cosas **

**Que no importa si es muy tonto soy así.**

**Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida**

**Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,**

**Donde los viernes, cada tarde como siempre,**

**La esperanza dice "quieta hoy quizás si…"**

- ¡Hinata-chan!- grita un Naruto muy emocionado y alegre-

- Y-yo etto H-hola N-naruto-kun…- dice una Hinata-chan muy sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos-

- ¡Bueno, Sasuke y yo nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos!- Comienza a caminar abrazada del brazo de Sasuke

Solos, los dejaron solos, _Sakura-chan planeo esto…_sola, y con el chico del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada sin tener remedio alguno

- Hinata-chan, ¿quieres comer ramén?- el rubio se coloco las manos detrás de su cabeza mientras sonreía abiertamente

- Y-yo etto e-esta b-bien Naruto-kun- Hinata solo podía seguir jugando con sus dedos

- ¡Genial! ¡Dattebayo!- le tomo de la mano y la iba guiando hacia el Ichiraku-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaban en una mesa para dos, Hinata se mantenía un poco tensa mientras Naruto solo podía sonreír, un poco sonrojado…

- ¡Viejo, dénos dos raciones de ramén de carne de cerdo!-

- ¿Etto N-naruto-kun, p-puedo h-hacerte u-una p-pregunta?- se puso totalmente roja y jugaba cada ves mas con sus dedos

- Claro, dime Hinata-chan…-

- ¿Q-que e-es p-para ti el a-amor?...- la Chica se coloco mas roja que nunca y evitaba mirar a los ojos a nuestro rubio amigo

- Eam etto yo, bueno etto creo que…- el chico se detuvo a pensarlo por un segundo- Etto para mi el amor es tener una persona por la cual dar lo que sea no importa si esta no te corresponde…

**Esperando una noche en un bostezo de sol**

**Me pediste que te diera un beso.**

**Con lo baratos que sale mi amor,**

**¿Qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos?**

La miraba con afán y tratando de descifrar algo en ella, cabello negro azulado, ojos color perla y llenos de ternura, piel blanca y con aspecto suave y labios rosados y bellos, kuso se la iba a comer con la mirada…

- ¿Hinata-chan, a que viene esa pregunta?...-

- B-bueno, etto y-yo, N-naruto-kun, ¿T-te has e-enamorado a-alguna v-vez?- la chica seguía intentando esquivar la mirada del rubio, el que se dio cuenta ahora

- Hinata-chan, en este mismo estoy enamorado de una gran mujer, con unos sentimientos tan buenos que es mejor que el pan blanco- el chico toma la barbilla de la oji-perla haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos-

**Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,**

**Un placer coincidir en esta vida.**

**Allí me quede, en una mano el corazón,**

**Y en la otra excusas que ni tu entendías.**

_Flash Back _

_Corría por la aldea sin parar para conseguir a su amiga, estaba desesperado y necesitaba preguntarle algo de "vida o muerte", se sentía tan confundido y molesto consigo mismo._

_A lo lejos vio una melena rosa chicle, abrazada de un chico pelinegro con sus labios unidos._

_- ¡TEME DEJA DE CORROMPER A SAKURA-CHAN!- Grito acercándose a los dos chicos_

_- deja de molestar dobe- sasuke sonaba al molesto _(N/t: xD ¿eam Por que será?)

_-¡no empiecen!, ¿Qué quieres Naruto?- pregunta Sakura resignada_

_- Eam, cómo te lo digo… es que creo que descubrí sentimientos por alguien- Naruto coloca sus manos detrás de su cabeza y luego se sonroja-¿Cómo se lo digo?_

_- Invita a Hinata-chan a Salir y séle sincero- sakura le sonríe_

_- o.o ¿c-cómo supiste que era Hinata?-_

_- eres un ser tan obvio dobe -.- - _

_- ò.ó ¡Deja de molestar teme!-_

_- ¡Tú eres el molesto usorotankochi!-_

_- ¡Teme! _

_- ¡Dobe!-_

_- ¡Me largo!- sakura se fue muy enojada mientras ellos miraban como se alejaba _

_The end flash back _

**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada**

**A que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí**

**Porque ya sabes que me encanta esas cosas **

**Que no importa si es muy tonto soy así.**

**Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida**

**Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,**

**Donde los viernes, cada tarde como siempre,**

**La esperanza dice "quieta hoy quizás si…"**

La miraba intensamente a los ojos, y esta lo miraba ya mas roja que un tomate, el labio inferior le temblaba ante la mirada de aquel rubio que la volvía loca tanto sentimental como psicológicamente, aquel chico le hacia temblar de punta a punta, ya no tenia palabras para describir lo que sentía hacia aquel rubio de ojos cielo…

- Hinata-chan- le brillaron los ojos y se notaba cierto nerviosismo-

- N-naruto-kun, ¿t-te g-gustan l-las r-rosas?-

- ¿eam ó.ò esa pregunta a que viene?- el rubio se confundió (N/t: xD quien no, prácticamente se le iba a declarar y ella le salio con una pregunta metafórica)

- Las rosas son las flores más bellas, y son las flores que mas demuestran amor y pasión hacia otra persona, por eso te pregunto, ¿te gustan las rosas?- la chica hablo sin tartamudear por primera vez en mucho tiempo (N/t: ¿xD cuando ha hablado ella sin tartamudeo?)

**Y es que empiezo a pensar**

**Que el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero**

**Y es que empiezo a sospechar**

**Que los demás son tan solo para olvidar…**

- Hinata-chan…- el chico volvió a mirarla con aquel brillo en los ojos y dijo en murmullo pero lo suficiente para que ella lo escuchara- tienes razón, y para mi, tu eres mi mas bella rosa, te amo- junta sus labios en un tierno y suave beso

La chica primero queda en shock con los ojos totalmente abiertos de la sorpresa, luego comenzó a corresponder el beso lenta y tiernamente, era tan bello ese momento, no sabia como describir tales sensaciones al estar viviendo lo que se supone que estaba viviendo… tenia que ser un sueño

Era tan _delicioso, _oh kami los labios de aquella chica sabían mejor de lo que se sentían en sus mas bellos sueños, no se comparaban con lo que sentía en este momento, esta mujer era demasiado para el, pero no se rendiría, daría lo que fuera para retenerla a su lado y no dejarla ir, ni siquiera la muerte los iba a separar, después de morir la iba a seguir amando con todo lo que tiene de corazón

- N-naruto-k-kun, y-yo t-tam-b-bien t-te a-am-m-o-

Volvieron a unir sus labios…

- ¿cof cof le vieron pinta al Ichiraku de hotel?-

**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada**

**A que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí**

**Porque ya sabes que me encanta esas cosas **

**Que no importa si es muy tonto soy así.**

**Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida**

**Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,**

**Donde los viernes, cada tarde como siempre,**

**La esperanza dice "quieta hoy quizás si…"**

Se separaron lentamente y miraron al dueño del Ichiraku con un sonrojo (N/t: mejor dicho, Naruto sonrojado y Hinata hecha tomatito vivo xxDD)

- Eam perdón ya nos íbamos…-

- ¡Espera! Primero paguen los 18 platos de ramén que se comieron ò.ó-

- ó.ò ay chihuahua-

Y así Hinata comprendió el significado de una rosa, ¡ah! y la cuenta de Naruto quedo en bancarrota xD

_sSsSs The end sSsSs_

T.T Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Inner: ó.ò ¿Por qué lloras si te quedo bonito?

Yo: T.T mi prima me golpeo por no hacerlo antes

Inner: ¡Golpéala tu!

Yo: T.T después le dice a mi mamá y me castigan sin compu por un mes

Inner: ó.ò eam bueno, dejen un review a este lindo Songfic en el cual se trabajo mucho y se vieron muchos golpes xD

Yo: cállate TxT… ¡nos vemos luego!

Inner: ¡Bye!

Att: Miss Darkness

_Todo lo que merece ser sabido_

_Esta en un sabio _

_Como quisiera que existiera un libro_

_Para saber si tu corazón es mío _


End file.
